When The Stars Fall, I Will Lie Awake
by Maria1229
Summary: The night before Rachel leaves for New York. Femmeslash. ONESHOT. RachelxQuinn. Fluffy Angst. Angsty Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **_Glee _is a property of Ryan Murphy and Co. I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**When The Stars Fall, I Will Lie Awake**

One of the very few things that Rachel loved about living in a small town was the fact there weren't many city lights. On a clear night, she could actually see the stars. One of the many things she was going to miss once she leaves for New York.

Rachel and Quinn were lying on the hammock in the Berry's backyard gazing at those stars Rachel won't see tomorrow night. She sighs as she shifts so her head was resting on Quinn's shoulder.

"You're going to be one of them now," Quinn says, her voice cutting through the quiet summer night.

"One of who?"

Quinn looks down at Rachel and then turns her gaze back to the night sky. "A star."

Rachel smiles and scoots closer to her girlfriend. "I know," she states matter of factly.

"Did I ever tell you that your humility completely turns me on?" Quinn asks with a small chuckle.

"I'm humble," Rachel starts. "I'm also very confident in my talent. I know it will lead me to many opportunities to become that star I've been dreaming of becoming since I was one."

"I know, Rachel," Quinn says and runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "And I can't wait to see your name on headlines, billboards, playbills, and anything else you can put writing on." She leans down and kisses her forehead. "You're going to be a star," Quinn repeats in a whisper.

Rachel nods. "I know."

They continue to look at the sky in silence until Rachel feels her throat constrict and the familiar feeling of tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to go," she whispers and looks up at Quinn.

"Rachel…" Quinn starts like they've had this conversation before. They have. A million times since Rachel got her acceptance letter to NYU.

"I don't have to go to New York," Rachel sits up with Quinn following suit. "There are other performing arts schools closer to Ohio. One that's not 600 miles away from you. I even made a list."

Quinn sighs as she takes Rachel's hand. "I know, Rachel, you showed me." She gives her a little smile. "And the presentation that went with it. New York is where you've wanted to go since you were a little girl. It's what you've been dreaming of, what you've worked for your entire life." She bites her lip trying not to cry when she sees the tears fall down Rachel's face. "It's where you belong."

Rachel smiles sadly and lifts their conjoined hands to her heart. "I belong with you."

And Quinn's tears join Rachel's and they fall freely. "You're making it sound like we'll never see each other."

"I know I tend to be overdramatic," Rachel sniffs. "But I couldn't even handle that time when you got the stomach flu and you were out of school for a week."

Quinn laughs and wipes her face. "Rachel, you know, they do have these things called telephones and emails, and hey I even heard this thing called a webcam where you can talk _and_ see the person."

"I know." Rachel looks down at their hands. "I'm just going to really miss you."

Quinn lies back down on the hammock and pulls Rachel back to her. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll try to visit as much as I can. I mean, I know the air fare is really expensive these days so I'm going to convince Brittany and Santana to take a road trip every once in a while."

"You think Santana would agree to that? Our road trip to Chicago is still fresh in my mind." Rachel says with a little laugh.

"I'll talk to Brittany first. I can always take the bus, too." Quinn lifts Rachel's chin so she can look her in the eyes. "And hey, at the risk of sounding like a corny love song, I'd walk to you if that's what it takes."

Rachel kisses her. "I don't want tomorrow to come." A sob escapes her. "I want to stay here forever with you looking up at these stars."

Quinn just holds her and the sound of her heart beating out of her chest soothes Rachel in a way.

"I got you something," she says once Rachel had calmed down. Quinn feels her perk up and can't help but smile at that.

"You did?"

"Yes, as a good luck charm." Quinn reaches into the pocket of her pull over she's wearing and pulls out a long jewelry box.

Rachel's face lights up almost as bright as the night sky as she takes it from her. She opens the box and finds a gold charm bracelet. A gold star charm dangling from it.

"I know you have about a million star related jewelry," Quinn says as she takes the bracelet from Rachel and unclasps it. "But I figured this one would be special."

"Because it's from you?" Rachel says as she watches her girlfriend gingerly fasten it around her tiny wrist.

"Well, that," Quinn says smiling. "But also this." She lifts Rachel's wrist to her eye level so she can get a closer look at the charm.

Rachel's eyes once again fill with tears when she sees that the star has been engraved with the words "You're My Shooting Star" on one side and "I Love You" on the other.

"I love you, too."

Rachel and Quinn spend the entire night outside as they fall asleep under the stars.

_-End-_


End file.
